This Phase III randomized study will attempt to evaluate the efficacy of adjuvant immunotherapy with Monoclonal Antibody 17-1A as compared to no adjuvant therapy following resection for Stage II colon cancer, which is the current standard of care. Expression of tumor cell markers in primary carcinomas will be evaluated with respect to survival and response to chemotherapy.